Ma douce vengeance!
by MissPatmol1
Summary: Après un pari avec son meilleur ami James, Sirius va tenter de séduire Lilou une jeune Gryffondor qui est très banale comme fille aux yeux de tous. Et pourtant, un soir errant dans les couloirs du château, Sirius tombe nez à nez avec elle, il se sent seul et couche avec elle pour mieux la jeter le lendemain. Elle n'allait pas en rester là, non elle se promit que Sirius Black payer
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Nous sommes le 1****er**** Septembre 1977, à la Gare King's Cross où il y a une foule monumentale sur la voie 9 ¾ et où il y a une épaisse fumée qui vient du magnifique train le « Poudlard Express » écrit avec des lettres dorés. Sur le quai, des élèves disent une dernière fois au revoir à leurs parents avant de retrouver la célèbre école de magie Poudlard avec comme directeur le professeur Dumbledore. Un groupe de 4 jeunes hommes prend place dans le train faisant des signes de la main à leurs parents qui sont sur la voie, il y a un brun, les cheveux en bataille avec de petites lunettes rondes, un corps musclé et qui se prénommait James Potter, son meilleur ami Sirius Black était brun lui aussi, les cheveux mi- longs, des yeux bleu acier et un corps de rêve puis il y avait Remus Lupin, les yeux cernés par la fatigue dû à sa condition, il avait les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux marrons et assez musclé quand même et il y avait Peter Pettigrow, il était petit, gros, des cheveux châtains et gras ainsi que des yeux noirs, il ressemblait à un petit rat. Ils étaient tous les 4 le célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs, Sirius Black courait après toutes les filles séduisantes et faciles à manipuler, il avait du charme et il le savait. James lui, venait enfin d'avoir la femme de sa vie la jeune Lily Evans qui après 6 longues années à enfin céder au charme du jeune homme. Quand à Remus lui il préférait fuir les filles de peur car il était un lycanthrope, personne n'était au courant sauf ses amis qui avaient même décidé de devenir des Animagus illégaux pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Une jeune femme rousse, des yeux verts émeraude venait d'arriver sur le pas du compartiment, James eut un sourire car elle venait d'illuminer sa journée.**

**-Bonjour Lily-jolie. Dit-il.**

**Elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser avec passion ce qui fit rire les 3 autres jeunes hommes. Elle s'installa près de son petit ami, Sirius tourna la tête vers le couloir du train, une jeune femme blonde, les yeux marron-vert, elle était de taille moyenne et un corps banal. Son visage était angélique, elle sourit puis continua sa route, James regarda son meilleur ami avec un air qui voulait tout dire.**

**-Tu paries quoi ? Questionna Sirius.**

**-Ce que tu veux, jamais tu ne pourras la séduire, je suis même sûr que tu ne pourras pas coucher avec ! Elle ne fait pas partie des filles qui te plaises ! Ricana Cornedrue.**

**-Je tiens le pari James, tu verras que je la séduirais et je coucherais avec ! Rien n'est impossible pour le grand et célèbre Sirius Black.**

**-Parfait je te laisse jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint.**

**Ils se serraient la main pour conclure le pari, Remus leva les yeux au ciel car une fois de plus une pauvre jeune femme allait devoir souffrir à cause de ses amis. **

**Le trajet se passa dans la rigolade, ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive et aux échecs aussi mais Sirius lui avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. James allait voir de quoi il était capable, comment osait-il le sous-estimer comme ça ? **

**-Echec et Math Patmol ! ****Dit Peter.**

**-Humm…**

**Puis il se leva avant de quitter le compartiment, il chercha la jeune femme à travers le train. Il était presque à la moitié du train quand il la vit, seule dans son compartiment en train de lire un livre. Il ouvra la porte ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.**

**-Bonjour Sirius. Dit-elle sans lever le nez de son bouquin.**

**-Tu connais mon nom ? S'étonna-t-il.**

**-Qui ne connaît pas le grand et célèbre Sirius Black ! Et puis je suis dans les même cours que tes amis et toi-même depuis maintenant 7 ans. Répondit la jeune femme.**

**Sirius s'installa près d'elle, il prit le livre et le ferma avant de la regarder, il n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de son nom et pourtant elle était là depuis le début.**

**-Je m'appelle Lilou Swan.**

**-Je le savais très bien. Riposta Patmol. **

**J'étais surprise de voir Sirius Black assit près de moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là mais je m'en fichait pour le moment. Il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait, oui moi Lilou Swan j'étais secrètement amoureuse de ce beau jeune homme. Mais il faut dire que je n'avais rien de spéciale, je suis de taille moyenne, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, mes formes ne sont ni trop minces, ni trop généreuses en fait je suis une fille banale, blonde, les yeux marron-vert et surtout je n'ai pas de longues jambes à en faire perdre la tête, je ne m'habille pas avec des vêtements sexy enfin je suis banale quoi. Alors pourquoi le beau Sirius Black était là ? N'avait-il pas mieux à voir ? Une fille avec des jambes de rêve et le corps qui va avec ?**

**Durant tout le trajet qui nous emmenait à la gare de Pré au lard Sirius resta avec moi et nous discutions tranquillement, mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je ne sais même pas comment Sirius ne s'en est pas aperçu. On venait enfin d'arriver à Pré au Lard, gentleman qu'il était Sirius m'aida à descendre du train avant de retrouver ses amis. Alors que je récupérais mes valises pour me diriger vers une diligence qui allait m'emmener à Poudlard, ah mon chez Poudlard. J'allais enfin retrouver mon foyer où je me sentais en sécurité, je savais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je serais là-bas. Ma famille c'était l'horreur, mon père était alcoolique, ma mère dépressive mais j'avais le bonheur d'avoir une sœur jumelle qui était si belle. On n'avait vraiment rien en commun toutes les deux. Elle était à Serdaigle, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un corps à faire pâlir un mort, elle était la fille la plus sexy du château et pourtant jamais elle n'avait couché avec Sirius. Peut-être par respect pour moi, je lui avais avoué mon amour pour lui dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu s'asseoir sur le tabouret lors de notre première année. Elle m'avait dit que si je voulais faire tomber tous les hommes, une chose et unique chose à faire : changer de tenue vestimentaire car elle était sûr que j'étais jolie mais que je ne savais pas me servir de cet atout. J'avais ris à ce moment-là et lui avait dit que je n'avais rien de tel, que je voulais que l'on m'aime pour ce que j'étais et non pour ce que je pourrais être. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sortir de ma douce rêverie.**

**-Lina ! **

**-Lilou s'il te plaît laisse-moi te relooker ! Dit-elle en souriant.**

**-Sans façon, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance. J'ai eu la visite de Sirius pendant que tu m'as lâchement abandonnée. **

**-Qu'est qu'il te voulais ? Questionna ma sœur.**

**-Je ne sais pas mais je reste persuadée que c'est encore un pari entre James et lui. Répondis-je.**

**-Je suis sûr que non, il a sû voir la beauté que tu caches sous tous ces vêtements. **

**-Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais Lina. Alors comment veux-tu qu'il voit la beauté. Rigolais-je.**

**Nous montions dans la diligence qui nous emmena vers Poudlard tout en discutant de Sirius le long du trajet. Une fois arrivée au château, je pris place à la table des rouges et or alors que ma sœur alla vers la table des bleus et argents mais pas s'en m'avoir fait un bisou sur la joue et un câlin. Nous sommes très fusionnelles Lina et moi et cela depuis toutes petites. Quand nous nous sommes trouvées séparer la première année, nous avons été malheureuses toutes les deux mais on a vite trouvé des solutions pour pouvoir se voir quand on le désirait. Nous connaissions chaque recoin de Poudlard, chaque passage secret et cela nous facilitait grandement la tâche pour pas se faire attraper par les préfets, professeurs ou Rusard le concierge. La Répartition des premières années allait commencer quand un groupe de 4 jeunes hommes et une jeune femme s'installa près de moi.**

**-Lily depuis quand tu sors avec James ? Murmurais-je.**

**- Depuis cet été, je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. **

**-Je le savais que tu finirais par lui dire oui. Félicitations.**

**Le silence fût demander car les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, dans leurs yeux éblouis on pouvait voir la peur naissante et cela nous rappela notre première année. Je sentis une main se posait délicatement sur la mienne, elle était douce et j'aurais pû reconnaître cette odeur n'importe où, c'était le doux parfum de Sirius. Un sourire m'échappa avant de retirer ma main de la sienne, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il mijotait mais je devais tout faire pour me protéger de lui et de son charme où je risquais de souffrir mais ça j'étais loin de l'imaginer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Une petite semaine avait passée depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, j'avais repris ma petite vie inexistante auprès de tous et cela m'arrangeait pas mal à vrai dire. Mais Sirius n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, dès qu'il le pouvait, il passait son temps à me courir après, heureusement pour moi j'arrivais toujours à lui échapper. Pourquoi voulait-il passer du temps avec moi ? Pourquoi repoussait-il toutes ses filles qui ne demandent que ça pour me courir après ? Aurait-il pu changer si vite ? Non impossible, il voulait juste me le faire croire pour que je tombe un peu plus dans ces filets, non merci je ne suis peut-être pas très belle mais j'ai quand même une dignité que je voulais garder. Ma sœur jumelle, quand elle se rapprochait petit à petit de Remus Lupin, qui aurait ****pu**** croire cela possible, moi bien sûr j'ai bien vu leur petit manège et cela me faisait sourire car après tout Remus était l'homme qu'il fallait à ma sœur. Il est doux, charmant, sérieux enfin il a toutes les qualités possibles, j'ai toujours ****pu**** voir dans les yeux de Remus un amour pour ma sœur mais ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est pourquoi a-t-il attendu sagement dans son coin ? Peut-être est-il comme moi, il s'est dit qu'elle était trop bien pour elle ? Mais je connais parfaitement bien ma sœur, je savais que même si Remus passait cela, Lina ferait tout pour lui prouver le contraire car son amour pour ce lycanthrope était si fort que rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre Remus et Lina. J'en étais même heureuse pour elle car elle avait une force de persuasion que je ne savais absolument pas maîtrisée alors qu'elle n'aurait été si utile par moment. Lina savait convaincre les gens de leur beauté, et surtout des qualités qu'elles avaient en elle, c'est grâce à ma sœur que je suis celle que je suis car déjà toute petite j'étais quelqu'un de réservée, timide et renfermée. Avec le temps, elle a réussi à me faire m'ouvrir aux autres, à faire confiance et à donner pour recevoir en retour. Pourtant je savais qu'avec Sirius, je ne devais ni donner, ni recevoir et malgré ça j'espérais qu'un jour il changerait.**

**Je me balade dans le parc du château, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil car bientôt l'hiver prendrait place. Je marche vers le lac, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit calme et paisible où presque personne ne met les pieds, je me sens bien dans cet environnement calme et je me laisse complètement à mes rêveries sur Sirius. Personne ne pourrait comprendre l'amour que j'ai pour lui mais il est si fort, si violent qu'il m'enferme de nouveau sur moi-même. Une fois de plus je me laisse bercer dans mes illusions d'un futur où je vivrais avec Sirius mais cela n'arrivera jamais, j'ai beau le savoir j'aime y penser jour après jour. Je m'asseois sous un magnifique peuplier puis je sors un carnet et des crayons afin de dessiner le paysage qui ****m'entoure, je suis complètement plongée dans mon œuvre que je ne me suis même pas aperçue que quelqu'un s'était assis juste près de moi, c'est quand il se racla la gorge que je sursaute de peur. **

**-Bonjour Lilou ! Dit une voix charmante.**

**-Bonjour Sirius ! Répondis-je. Que veux-tu ?**

**-Juste discuter avec toi. Est-ce un crime ?**

**-Non malheureusement ! Soupirais-je.**

**-Je crois que tu es la seule fille de toute cette école à ne pas apprécier ma présence.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça Sirius, je me demande seulement pourquoi moi ? Alors que cela fait 6 ans que je suis là et pourtant tu ne fais que remarquer ma présence. Expliquais-je.**

**-D'accord tu marques un point mais justement j'ai envie de te connaitre j'ai été trop aveugle pendant 6 ans. Que fais-tu ? Questionna-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.**

**-Je dessine, j'aime beaucoup ça. Répondis-je en souriant.**

Je ne sais pas comment il arrivait à faire cela mais à chaque fois que je voulais le repousser, il faisait tout pour me convaincre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et je dois avouer que cela marchait plutôt bien avec moi. Je ne savais pas dire non à Sirius Black et je me trouvais prise au piège comme un lion apprivoise sa proie, je le savais et pourtant je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Mon cœur prenait le dessus sur ma raison, mon amour pour lui était tellement fort que malgré mes doutes je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Et c'est sans le savoir que Sirius commença à refermer le piège petit à petit sur moi, je me laissais bercer par ses douces paroles qui pourtant avaient déjà sûrement dû être travailler auparavant pour un tas d'autres filles mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de boire chacune de ses phrases et de me plonger un peu plus dans son piège qui se fermait de plus en plus sur moi sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais toujours mon petit carnet à la main, dessina le portrait de Sirius, ses traits fins, sa bouche si parfaite et ses yeux qui m'auraient transporté à l'autre bout du monde. Le jour commença à tomber laissant place à la nuit, il était tant pour moi de retrouver ma petite vie inexistante. Je glisse mon carnet et mes crayons dans mon sac puis avec une douceur Sirius me tendit une main afin de m'aider à me relever avec grâce et nous rentrions vers le château pour le dîner. Je m'installe à la table des rouges et or où ma sœur jumelle me retrouve pour ce dîner, je peux voir qu'elle a enfin franchi le cap avec Remus car sa main se pose dans la sienne discrètement sous la table et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Remus qu'il pouvait être l'amour de sa vie malgré sa condition, oui Lina et moi étions au courant pour Lunard et cela ne nous gênaient aucunement. Il avait beau être trois soirs par mois un loup garou il n'en reste pas moins un jeune homme doux et remplit de bonnes intentions pour les autres. Lina rayonnait de bonheur car enfin elle avait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu depuis le début : Remus Lupin.

**-Alors Lilou, comment s'est passé cet après-midi ? Me questionna-t-elle.**

**-Parfaitement bien, j'étais assis sous le peuplier sous le lac pour dessiner quand Sirius est venu me voir, nous avons passé la fin de journée ensemble. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.**

**-Et alors ? Raconte-moi ? Dit-elle impatiente.**

**-Une fois de plus je me suis laissée bercer par des illusions. Répondis-je.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? **

**-Regarde-moi Lina, je ne suis absolument pas celle que Sirius recherche alors pourquoi me torture-t-il comme ça ?**

**-Et s'il voyait la beauté intérieure pour une fois. Dit-elle. **

**-Lina on parle de Sirius Black pas de Remus Lupin là ! Rigolais-je.**

**-Laisse venir, tu seras bien. Après tout il a peut-être changé, qui sait.**

**-Je crois que tu perds la tête, Sirius Black ne pourra jamais changer. Je le sais et je me suis faite à cette idée, il faut juste que je contrôle mon cœur et mes sentiments pour ne pas me piéger toute seule dans ses filets. Expliquais-je.**

**-Quand comprendras-tu qu'il est impossible d'aller contre son cœur ? J'ai voulu le faire et regarde au final mon cœur a gagné. Dit Lina.**

**-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide dans ce cas. Remus est fait pour toi alors que moi je sais que Sirius n'est pas fait pour moi, il ne sera jamais fidèle. Aides-moi Lina. Suppliais-je.**

**-Je te le promets Lilou, je te protègerais contre toi-même et ton amour pour le seul homme inabordable. **

**-Merci petite sœur.**

Je savais maintenant que ma sœur serait là pour m'empêcher de succomber au péché de Sirius, mais j'étais loin de savoir que Lina ne pourrait pas être là à chaque fois que je croiserais Sirius Black et j'étais loin de me douter que j'allais succomber au doux péché, que j'allais me laisser enfermer dans le piège de Sirius et qu'une fois de plus j'allais tomber bien bas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Le mois de septembre touchait presque à sa fin, le week-end venait d'arriver enfin car je dois avouer que les cours sont intenses cette année. Nous avions pleins de devoirs à faire pour nous préparer à nos ASPIC, je ne sais pas comment James et Sirius faisaient pour toujours avoir d'aussi bonnes notes alors qu'ils ne travaillaient presque pas. Je crois ne jamais les avoir vus avec un livre ouvert afin de réviser mais ils réussissaient toujours ce qu'ils entreprenaient, Lina passait la plupart de son temps avec Remus et moi j'étais toujours seule dans ma petite vie misérable qui me convenait parfaitement. J'étais à la bibliothèque afin de faire mon devoir de Métamorphose, De Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions qui devait chacun faire 3 rouleaux de parchemin mais aujourd'hui j'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer sur mes devoirs car ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius qui m'a toute chamboulée. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ses mots raisonnent dans ma tête pourtant je ne veux absolument pas penser à lui. Comment fait-il pour me déstabiliser à ce point-là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse du seul homme que je ne pourrais avoir ? La vie est parfois cruelle mais j'essaye de vivre avec et de surtout le voir le moins possible pour éviter de succomber. Mais Sirius lui en avait décidé autrement, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était assis près de moi à cet instant, c'est quand je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque que je m'aperçus de sa présence.**

**-Sirius mais que fais-tu ici ? Murmurais-je.**

**-Je viens t'enlever. Répondit-il au creux de mon oreille.**

**Un frisson me parcourut tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, comment fait-il pour me rendre aussi nerveuse à chaque fois ?**

**-Ce n'est pas possible Sirius, je travaille comme tu peux le voir. Dis-je.**

**-Tu auras le temps de le faire plus tard, allez viens avec moi ! Supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.**

**-Tu triches, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien te refuser avec ses yeux là. D'accord j'accepte de venir mais demain tu me laisses travailler. **

**-D'accord, j'accepte le marché !**

**Et voilà comment une fois de plus je me suis faite distraire par Sirius Black, je range mes livres, parchemins et plumes puis il attrape ma main et m'emmène vers le lac sous le peuplier pendant le trajet je me rappelle sa lettre :**

**Ma petite Lilou,**

**Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais j'aime voir ta faiblesse quand je suis près de toi. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin compris une chose: c'est que l'amour est possible et je viens de le trouver avec toi. J'aime ces moments que nous passons ensemble, ta compagnie est agréable que je n'arrive plus à m'en passer. Je viendrais t'enlever un peu plus tard dans la journée quand tu seras à la bibliothèque pour travailler.**

**Sirius**

**Il me connaissait si bien alors qu'il y a un mois il ne savait même pas que j'existais, avait-il pu changer à ce point ? En tout cas depuis la rentrée je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois en ****compagnie d'une autre fille, il ne quitte même plus le dortoir la nuit en douce. Serait-il possible que Sirius Black puisse ressentir de l'amour ? Je n'avais plus le temps d'y songer car on venait d'arriver sous le peuplier, où le soleil venait doucement se poser sur ma peau légèrement dorée. Sirius s'appuya contre l'arbre avant de me prendre dans ses bras musclés où je succombe complètement et me laisse prendre dans son piège. Il commence par embrasser mes épaules dénudées, tout mon corps est parcourut de frissons et je laisse mon esprit s'abandonner à cette nouvelle sensation. Ses mains posées sur mon ventre, remonte légèrement vers ma poitrine. **

**-Sirius arrête s'il te plaît ! Murmurais-je le souffle court.**

**-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Questionna-t-il.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Mais s'il te plaît arrête, je ne veux pas souffrir ! Répondis-je.**

**- Pourquoi souffrirais-tu ?**

**-Sirius nous savons tous les deux pourquoi et je ne veux pas être une fille de plus. Chuchotais-je.**

**Il continua ses baisers qui petit à petit remontèrent le long de mon cou pour arriver jusqu' à ma tempe, mon esprit se laisse complètement hypnotisé par ses baisers mais pourtant j'essaye de me convaincre qu'il faut que j'arrête alors que ses mains étaient en train de dangereusement arriver jusqu'à mes seins, je me défis de son emprise. Je le regardais sans rien dire, il avait le regard d'un enfant à qui sa mère aurait dit non mais il le fallait pour mon bien-être. Puis je tournais les talons afin de rentrer vers le château mais une nouvelle fois sa main attrapa délicatement mon bras qui me ramena vers ses bras. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage et sans même que je puisse réagir il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort dans ma poitrine, j'allais répondre à son baiser car je n'étais plus maître de mon corps quand on entendit un raclement de gorge.**

**-On ne vous dérange pas ? Questionna une voix familière.**

**-Si un peu ! Répondit Sirius agacé.**

**-Bien sûr que non Remus. **

**Un merci se dessina sur mes lèvres que ma sœur comprit avant de me prendre dans ses bras, une fois de plus, Lina m'avait sauvé des griffes de mon prédateur et je ne savais pas comment la remercier.**

**-De rien petite sœur, je t'ai promis que je te sauverais de toi-même. Chuchote –t-elle à mon oreille.**

**- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire non ? Murmurais-je.**

**-Car tu es amoureuse Lilou.**

**Remus et Sirius nous regardaient, l'un soulagé d'être arrivé à tant pour me sauver de son ami mais quand à l'autre il était furieux, oui c'était le mot Sirius était en colère car à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'avoir Lilou dans ses filets, sa sœur jumelle n'était jamais loin pour la sauver à son grand désespoir. Mais ce n'était que partie remise car Lina ne pourrait pas toujours être derrière sa sœur pour la protéger et à ce moment-là il refermera son filet doucement sur sa proie.**

**Je passais la fin de journée en compagnie des Maraudeurs et surtout loin des griffes de Sirius qui avait réussi à se calmer depuis. Mais c'était sans savoir que j'allais une fois de plus tombée nez à nez avec lui un peu plus tard dans la soirée et que malheureusement pour moi, ma sœur ne serait pas là pour m'empêcher de succomber au fruit défendu qu'est Sirius Black.**


End file.
